Norio
|image= |chapters= Chapter 1 - 2 |episodes= Episode 1 |previous arc= N/A |next arc= Shiro & Yonekuni Round I }} Story Line Not long after his madararui awakening, Norio becomes an irresistible target to both madararui and kakue. Because of his new strong scent he finds himself getting sniffed by fellow classmates, getting groped on the train, and even finding love letters in his locker. This troubles Norio because all he sees are monkeys and the soul appearance in other madararui. In an effort to ward off Norio’s groupies, Teruhiko offers him a charm filled with bear claws. This method works almost instantly and Norio is able move about his day in peace. One day, after getting off the train, Norio slips down the stairs and stumbles onto the back of Kunimasa Madarame who appears human to him. Kunimasa is greatly annoyed until he notices the scent coming from Norio. He then grabs Norio, takes him to the men's restroom to ‘mark’ him with his own scent and throws away Teruhiko’s bear charm. Kunimasa’s scent causes Norio to become lightheaded, making it hard for him to resist. Once he is done, Kunimasa takes Norio’s student handbook and warns Norio not to run away before leaving for his part time job. Overwhelmed with the events of the past few days, Norio decides to skip school. Kunimasa shows up at his house to return the student handbook he stole. He delivers a soulless apology to Norio and hands him a guide book for madararui. Kunimasa then explains what it means to be a Retrograde and that he wants Norio to bear his child. He then shows Norio his soul appearance, a jaguar ( though Noirio mistakes him for a leopard ). They both become engrossed by each other's scent before being interrupted by Norio's mother. Norio tells Kunimasa to leave and rejects the idea of having his child. Kunimasa says that he will regret rejecting him in a matter of time. The next day Norio wakes up to find everything is back to normal somewhat. He no longer sees Kakue as monkeys but he now gives off a scent that seems to scar the other madararui, including Teruhiko who corners Norio in an attempt to remark him but his soul appearance frightens Norio. Kunimasa appears and attacks Teruhiko. Teruhiko runs off but vows that he won’t give up his feelings for Norio. Norio shows his fear and anger about the fact that his chances on a normal dating life have been ruined since his awakening. Kunimasa calms him down by kissing him. After Norio calms down they share another kiss before Kunimasa falls asleep as a result of working morning shift and lack of sleep. He embraces the sleeping jaguar while choosing not to think to much on his new life as a Retrograde madararui. After knowing that Kunimasa has a girlfriend, Norio refuse to have any kind of sexual relationship with him and end up needing assistence from Kunimasa's brother, Yonekuni to learn how to control his soul. But after knowinh the seriousness of his present situation, Norio and Kunimasa enter in conflict because Norio wished to solve everything without sex, while Kunimasa is more than whiling to do it. But try after try, Norio's lack of talent comes forward and he struggles to learn how to control his soul. During one of that, he meets Kunimasa's girlfriend when he exit the Madarame's brothers house and gets mortified by her treatment toward him, and challenges him. "If you want to breed with me, dump her or forget about it." (Not really waht he said but this kinda of thing), and after a painful dumping, Yonekuni tries to send Norio home, but then Kunimasa rethink and kick out hte girlfriend and drag Norio back inside. There Norio confess to Kunimasa and attacks him when he sees how red Kunimasa got, but his absolute lack of control over his soul knocked him out, and having been troubling their sex life since them. Navigation Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Round